


Tea Party For Two

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A quote from Spectre, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good afternoon, Q. May I help you with your little predicament?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party For Two

_Tea party for two_

Q sighed lowly while he stood on his tiptoes and tried to reach for the shelf where someone had placed the tin of tea, wondering about why his minions had thought of putting it in such a high place - his effort was wasted: he was too short.

Another sigh escaped his throat, pushing its way out his slightly chapped lips and sounding clearly in the still and cool air of the kitchenette of Q-branch and he turned his head, looking around for a stool or a box to climb on while nervously tugging at the frayed hem of his cream colored sweater: he had work to do - he didn't have any time to loose to make himself tea.

Scowling to himself, Q sagged in his shoulders and begun to make his way out of the kitchenette, jade-shaded irises focused on the pristinely cleaned floor - until he collided against a toned chest covered with an exquisitely bespoke suit and strong rough hands came to tenderly grab his biceps, keeping him from falling to the same floor he had been so focused on. Q glanced up to find a familiar pair of ice-blue eyes twinkling down at him with barely concealed amusement "Good afternoon, Bond" he greeted with a shy smile.

After making sure the young quartermaster had regained his balance, James let go of him "Good afternoon, Q. May I help you with your little predicament?" he inquired, nodding towards the shelf and smirking teasingly.

Q felt his pale skin burn hot with the blush blossoming on his cheeks, but refused to gape at 007 like a startled school boy "If you could be so kind" he answered while considering that Bond wasn't much taller than him.

James confidently made his way to the shelf and, with a little and athletic jump, he grabbed the tin of tea "I'm afraid it's empty" he sentenced, frowning at the metallic box and shaking it, trying to understand whether there still were some dried leaves in or not; resigned, he screwed the lid off and peered in "No luck" he confirmed and looked at the younger man: Q had a crestfallen expression on his thin and boyish features, mouth curled in a slight and cute pout that made his lips look plusher than ever. James was a though man - with his job, he had to be - but he couldn't stand seeing sadness plastered all over that face "Come on! Grab your jacket: we're going out for a break" he proposed - ordered, really, since he had grabbed one of those slender shoulders and steered him out of the kitchenette.

Q spluttered slightly, trying to resist the manhandling "But I've got some work to do!" he complained, even as 007 forced him in his trench coat "I'm the head of department: I can't just disappear for tea!"

James rolled his eyes, endeared by Q's devotion to his job "You can and you will" They rushed past R's office and he popped his head in "You're in command R! I'm taking Q out for his much needed tea"

The quartermaster glared at the agent while buttoning up his coat with long and spidery fingers "I really hate you right now"

"Thank you, Q" James grinned and breathed in a lungful of fresh and slightly damp air: despite the ever-present stench of smog, he loved to feel how London's air smelled.

Q imitated him, feeling an headache he hadn't noticed yet easing its pressure from his temples, making the afternoon seem a lot less bleaker and tiring than before.

They walked in companionable silence, close to one another so that the cold couldn't seep into their bones. They stopped in front of a little old-fashioned tea shop with porcelain services spread out and lacy tablecloths draped over antique-looking mahogany tables; it was one of those typical businesses that managed to survive thanks to a small but affectionate crowd of aficionados that stopped by every other day, one of those businesses where the owners knew their customers by their given names and could rattle off their favorites without thinking about it - it was a place with its own history and rules, brimming with inside jokes and a strange form of affection that always appealed to Q.

Just past the threshold, warmth immediately enveloped them in a ghostly hug that made them itch for discarding their coats and the weirdly assorted couple behind the counter stopped their cheerful chattering to greet them.

James steered Q to a table in a corner, so that he could sit with his back to the wall and keep an eye on the whole room - habits were hard to break. It still was in front of a window, though, meaning his companion had the opportunity to enjoy watching people hurry past the glass, all caught up in their lives.

"What can I bring you?" inquired the young waitress with blond, purple-streaked hair, smiling welcomingly down at them.

Q beamed at the prospect of finally having some tea in his system "A pot of Darjeeling, please"

"And a cup of black coffee for me, brewed the French way" James politely placed his order.

"Would you like something to eat, too?" the waitress asked, her pencil poised over her blocknote "There's some pretty good apple pie"

James gently shook his head while Q asked for a small slice and some Chantilly cream to go with it. The agent smiled at the childish glee that lit him up and observed him with tenderness; Q always evoked a sense of happiness in his hardened soul and he basked in the younger man's presence "You have such a sweet tooth"

Q shrugged and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "I need the sugar to make my brain work"

When the drinks arrived, they started on them, chattering quietly about their days and their colleagues.

James was mesmerized by the way Q's tongue darted out to lick wayward drops of tea and crumbs of apple pie, hiding them in the moist cavern of his mouth; he had always found Q attractive what with his quirky personality and seductive cleverness, but seeing such an innocently sensual gesture made his blood throb with wanting. In a spur of the moment, James leaned in and kissed the flavor of tea and candied apples from his mouth, enjoying the blush that immediately turned red his cheeks "I adore you, Q"

Q looked down and bit down his lip, tasting James' foreign tang on his mouth "I still hate you"

James' laugh happily resonated throughout the shop, twinkling merrily against the delicate porcelain and filled Q with a sense of belonging he had craved his whole life.


End file.
